Lettre à Ianto
by arthemisdu44 et SFgirl
Summary: une lettre de Jack pour Ianto où il lui raconte ses états d'âmes par Arthemisdu44 SFgirl a presque pleuré


Auteur : Arthemisdu44

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne aucun argent sur cette fanfiction.

Quelques petites modifications et nouvelle mise en page... Joyeux Noël

* * *

Le monde est injuste, et je n'ai rien fait pour changer ça. Tous ceux qui sont morts le sont par ma faute.

D'abord Suzie, qui nous a trahit car je ne l'ai pas su la protéger, la protéger d'elle-même. Ça ne se voyait pas au premier coup d'œil, mais elle était fragile. Elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle ne le faisait croire. Travailler à Torchwood la corrompue, et je le regrette. Elle ne serait jamais arrivée à un tel extrême si je ne l'avais pas engagé.

Il a y eu Estelle. Oui, Estelle. Je n'aie pas pu la protéger. Elle ne m'a pas cru lorsque je lui affirmais que les fées étaient maléfiques. Et j'ai été faible. Je l'ai aimé suffisamment longtemps pour l'embellir, croire qu'elle était aussi forte que dans sa jeunesse. Mais elle avait vieillie, et moi pas. Elle est morte car je n'ai pas pu la protéger, elle non plus.

Il a eu Tommy. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui, mais j'aurai tellement voulu. Toshiko tenait tant à lui mais on ne pouvait rien faire. Sauf si on souhaitait que la Terre disparaisse. Mais on ne le souhaitait pas. Et il n'était pas de notre époque, il ne pouvait pas rester.

Il y a Jonah, et les autres. Ils ne sont pas morts, c'est vrai, mais c'est tout comme. La faille ne fait pas de cadeau. Quiconque la traverse en revient bouleversé. Et on ne peut rien faire. Pas encore. J'espère qu'un jour, on pourra, mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé, et ils souffrent seuls, personnes ne pouvant les aider.

Gray, mon frère. Mon frère adoré. Son enlèvement l'a littéralement transformé. Il m'accusait de l'avoir laissé, et il avait raison. J'aurai dû lui tenir la main plus fort, ne pas le lâcher. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si je ne l'avais pas lâché. Je ne serais pas devenu agent du temps, je n'aurais pas rencontré le Docteur, et je n'aurais jamais dirigé Torchwood 3. C'est de ma faute si tout est arrivé, si Gray est devenu comme ça.

Tosh et Owen. Ils furent parmi les plus douloureux. Des amis très chers, parmi les plus importants. Tosh était bien plus forte qu'elle ne laissait paraitre et Owen bien plus fragile. Ils auraient été parfaits ensemble, s'ils avaient laissé leurs orgueils de côté, mais ils sont ratés et ils ne se trouveront plus jamais. Contrairement à ce que l'on veut nous faire croire, l'amour n'est pas plus fort que la mort.

Les enfants. Les premiers, en 1965. J'ai honte. Je n'aurais jamais dût accepter ce marché avec les 456. Et ses enfants n'avaient rien demandé, hormis une famille qui les aime. Clem, qui avait pourtant réussi à s'enfuir, n'a jamais été en paix. Je hantais ses rêves et tout le monde le croyait fou. Et il a fini lui aussi par mourir. Frobisher, qui a été dépassé par les événements. Rien ne le préparait à ça. Et il est mort, parce que c'est la seule option qui lui restait. Steven, mon petit fils. Comment ais-je pu trahir ma famille à ce point ? Ma fille ne pourra jamais me pardonner, quoique je fasse. Pour sauver l'humanité, j'ai sacrifié mon sang. Ma fille ne pourra pas me pardonner, et moi-même, je ne pourrais pas me pardonner. Il a souffert, par ma faute, parce qu'en 1965, je n'ai pas été assez fort pour refuser l'échange avec les 456. J'ai dû le sacrifier, car je ne peux même pas me sacrifier moi-même.

Oui, tous ces morts sont de ma faute. Juste parce que je ne peux pas mourir ? Un peu sans doute, mais pas seulement. Je suis trop faible pour assumer mes erreurs. Mais ma plus grande erreur, ma plus grossière, ça été toi. Je n'ai jamais vu ce que j'éprouvais pour toi.

Je me souviens de notre rencontre comme si elle s'était passée hier. Je ne risquais rien mais tu es quand même venu, parce que tu ne le savais pas. Je ne voulais pas de toi, mais tu as insisté, et j'ai cédé. Je cède souvent, principalement par faiblesse, mais tu n'as pas été une faiblesse pour moi. Le coup du ptérodactyle, c'était bien trouver. Il nous fallait un chien de garde, et il a été parfait. Toi aussi. J'ai pu gouter au meilleur café de tout l'univers, et je m'y connais. Mais je ne t'ai pas vu, pas assez.

Il y a eu Lisa. J'ai été blessé. Tu m'avais caché la vérité, tu m'avais dit qu'elle était morte. Je t'en voulais, et je t'ai presque tourné le dos. Alors que je n'avais aucun droit de t'en vouloir. Moi, je t'avais caché la vérité sur toute ma vie, et jamais tu m'en as voulu. Jamais tu n'as haussé le ton contre moi, jamais tu ne m'as tourné le dos. Je t'ai fait souffrir, énormément. Je suis presque mort, après mon combat contre Abadon, et lorsque je suis revenu, tu as couru vers moi, te fichant totalement que j'ai pu vous cacher, à toi et aux autres, que je ne pouvais pas mourir. Tu as été le seul qui ne me regardait pas avec le même regard de reproche que les autres me lançaient. Alors, je t'ai embrassé. La première fois, et il y en a eu beaucoup d'autres. Mais jamais tu ne prenais les devants. Tu avais peur de ma réaction, peur que je te repousse. Mais un jour, tu m'as surpris. Tosh était désespérée de ne pas pouvoir rester avec Tommy et toi, tu es venu me voir, disant que tu ressentais la même chose à mon égard et tu as pris les devant, tu m'as embrassé. J'ai été heureux. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait, si tu étais mort à la place de Tosh ou d'Owen. Peut-être me serais-je rendu compte que je me trompais avec toi, que je m'y prenais mal. Tu as pourtant essayé plusieurs fois de me faire comprendre que tu m'attendais. Le jour du mariage de Gwen, par exemple. Je tentais encore quelque chose avec elle, alors qu'elle venait à peine de se marier. Mais non, je n'ai pas vu, je n'ai pas compris. Les 456 sont arrivés, je persistais à te dire que nous n'étions pas un couple et toi, tu me contredisais à peine, peut-être parce que tu avais peur de me perdre. Et tu n'as encore rien dit lorsque j'ai fini par avouer que les premiers enfants avaient disparu par ma faute. Gwen m'a disputé, comme elle s'est si bien le faire, puis m'a pardonné, petit à petit. Mais toi, tu n'as rien dit, ou plutôt, tu m'as reproché de ne rien te dire de ma vie. Tu ne me reprochais pas d'avoir fait ce qui m'avait semblé être mon devoir, d'avoir fait tuer des enfants. Non, tu m'as reproché de ne pas te parler de moi, de mon passé. Et moi, je t'ai répondu brusquement, sans cœur. J'ai t'ai dit de butte en blanc que j'avais une fille, Alice, et un petit fils, Steven et que le gouvernement les avait enlevé pour me faire taire. Et je suis parti, pour ne pas voir ta réaction. Tu as simplement encaissé, sans faire d'histoire, et tu es revenu à mes côtés, pour m'aider à les sauver.

J'ai voulu rencontrer les 456 et tu es venu. J'avais donné quelque chose à faire à chacun, mais m'accompagner était de loin le plus dangereux. Et je t'ai tué ! J'ai défié les 456, provoquant ta mort. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, et moi, tout ce que j'ai trouvé à te répondre, c'était de te taire. Et tu es mort, dans mes bras, en me promettant que tu ne m'en voulais pas. Et que tu étais persuadé que je t'oublierais. Mais jamais, non, au grand jamais je ne t'oublierais. Je ne pourrais pas. Tu as été mon plus beau cadeau, celui que je n'ai jamais mérité et que j'ai gâché. Je ne t'ai pas vu, j'ai fermé les yeux et tu es mort par ma faute. Tous les bons moments nous ont été volés parce que je n'ai rien fait. Et toi, tu attendais que je te voie, parce qu'à la moindre de tes réflexions un peu plus poussées que d'habitudes, je me brusquais. Alors, tu m'attendais, simplement. Mais tu n'as pas eu le temps. Je suis vraiment désoler. Tu ne seras jamais à quel point je tiens à toi. J'ai aimé beaucoup de personnes, mais jamais comme toi. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux.

Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime. Et jamais, non jamais je ne t'oublierais. Je t'aime, mon Ianto, et bien plus que je n'ai jamais su te le faire comprendre. Pardonne-moi, si tu le peux encore.

Jack


End file.
